legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Deku Tree
The Great Deku Tree is a recurring character in the Legend of Zelda series. Although the Great Deku Trees that appear are different, their purpose remains the same: to protect the spirits of the forest. The golden goddess Farore is the creator of the Great Deku Tree and the woodlands surrounding it. He's well-known for his role in Ocarina of Time. In it, he was cursed by the evil Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf, as punishment for not giving him the Kokiri's Emerald. Knowing Link's destiny and that his own time is short, the Great Deku Tree sends Navi the fairy to retrieve the boy. When Link arrives, the Great Deku Tree asks him to break his curse. Although Link braves the dungeon inside the Great Deku Tree and defeats Queen Gohma, it is already too late to save the tree. Before he dies, he tells Link about the Creation of Hyrule by the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore, and how they left behind the golden sacred triangles when they departed for the heavens after their labors were completed. He also tells Link of Ganondorf and his intention to steal the Triforce from the Sacred Realm and commands him to never allow Ganondorf to take the Triforce. The Great Deku Tree gives Link the Kokiri's Emerald and tells him to seek out the Princess of Destiny who lives in Hyrule Castle. The Great Deku tree then withers and dies. After Link completes the Forest Temple and awakens Saria the Sage, he is transported to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. He is surprised by the little Deku Tree Sprout that pops out of the ground. It is this sprout that tells Link the truth about his past, and reveals that Link is not a member of the Kokiri, but a Hylian who was given to them by his mother, who died soon after. It is possible that this is the same tree Link comes across in The Wind Waker. Ikran's Lost Pokémon/OoT crossover , Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Sandshrew, Meowth, Scyther inside the Deku Tree]] He pretty much functions the same ways as in the game it's based on: whether it'd be succumbing to Gohma's curse then dying, as well as the rebirth from the Great Deku Sprout. Mido still used to accuse Link on killing the Kokiri's father, and exile him from the forest. Not only they're guardians of the forest as well as the children, they also seem to be protectors of the Forest Pokémon that live within their watchful eyes. The late Deku Tree was saved not just by Link and Navi, but also Zelda II and her team consisting of her Kanto Starters, including Pikachu, and also Meowth, Sandshrew, and Scyther. After Link and Zelda II were successful on rescuing Saria, they revived the forest as the Deku Sprout grew and flourished. He told him of the fact that Link's a Hylian and that his late mom took him to the forbidden forest where he was soon raised by the Deku Tree since he sensed he's a child of destiny. This gave Link a new purpose, as well as some pangs of sadness. He occasionally stops by the Great Deku Tree Meadow to pay for his respects. In the Lost Legend of Namira, he was seen during Zelda II's nightmare slewed as there were gashes of blood oozing from on top of it. It's likely that Link, under Namira's evil and enticing influence, was the culprit. In the parody, Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree, he was seen greeting Link when he returned from the Imprisonment War and his self-rehabilitation at Koholint. However, Link never looked up, until he saw the late Deku Tree have 100 yellow ribbons on its branches! This showed that Link was more than welcome on returning to Hyrule and still be appreciated as the Hero of Time! He couldn't be anymore grateful. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Non Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Guardians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Big Goods Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover